It Ends Tonight: The Final Battle
by Dea de Verum
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. "It Ends Tonight" by the All-American Rejects to The Battle of Hogwarts. Thoughts on the story. Better than it sounds. Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: The lyrics to "It Ends Tonight" belong to the All-American Rejects, and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

**Yes, I know it is choppy and isn't the best, but I have had this in my head for a while and need to get it out. These are the thoughts that go through my head when I hear this song. Whenever I hear this all I can think of is the Battle of Hogwarts. The goal isn't to get a Pulitzer, but to show some thoughts on the story. Please be kind and tell me what you think. Agree, disagree, or your own thoughts would be great. Also, if you haven't already heard the song, Google "It Ends Tonight All-American Rejects" and you will get a video. It's excellent, and if you like it, check out their other music. **

"**It Ends Tonight" **

_Your subtleties_  
_They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all._

Nothing could explain what Harry had been through. No one should have to go through that much pain and suffering, especially one who had never deserved it. _  
_

_And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.  
_

It was too much to want. If he wanted or need something, it was cruelly ripped away from him like his parents. Slowly but surely, everything that a person needs are ripped away. His parents, Sirius. Any hope for a family.

_The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving_

Dumbledore's brother, to Neville, and Fred dying merely showed a glimpse of the chaos and horror. The battle was fading in and out, sometimes directly in his mind, and sometimes completely detached. His mind was whirling with images, memories, voices, and the battle that took place outside, sometimes barely registering what was going on. _  
_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

Maybe if Voldemort hadn't acted on the prophecy, killed Harry's parents, and then tried to kill Harry, then maybe he would be in this situation that leads to his downfall. _  
_

_A weight is lifted  
On this evening_

Had it really led up to this moment? All the events, choices, and people led up to this?

But if not, when would it end? At the Battle of Hogwarts, the only place Harry and Riddle had ever considered a home, with the last Horcruxes within Harry's reach to destroy.

It was time to end this.

_I give the final blow._

Tom Riddle, Voldemort, whatever one might call him would die.

Good always won, but not without sacrifices and pain. Sometimes it seemed that Evil would win, but as long as there were those who would fight, he would never win. He could only manage to stay alive longer, until someone finally toppled him from power.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

At Midnight the Battle of Hogwarts would begin. No longer would it just be Harry fighting. All those who had hated Voldemort and what he stood for would fight. They would fight for their homes, friends, family, and loves. They would fight to defend this school. 

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can explain what you can't explain.

Riddle had never understood the reality of his actions, had never really understood magic. He never understood what magic really was. He just understood power. In his world, he truly believed that there was no good and evil, only power. And he acted upon it in selfishness and cruelty.

But Harry was beginning to understand. The events and the course of actions were beginning to make sense. The 'power the dark lord knows not' was coming, and Harry understanding in the end would be what defeated Voldemort._  
_

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

Despite that he had taken over the Ministry and the lives of the Wizarding World, seemingly crushing all hope and all chances of destroying him, people had still persevered. Some knew that the night is darkest just before the dawn, and all they had to do was keeping on persevering.

_I look at you with such disdain  
_

Harry never knew that he could feel such hatred at one person. Then again, it was hard to believe that this one person could be the cause of all of this. _  
_

_The walls start breathing_

The crashing, burning, screams and yells of battle were heard throughout the hallways of Hogwarts. This wasn't supposed to be the place of the ultimate battle; it was just suppose to be a school. _  
_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow._

Hermione had destroyed the cup, and now the Diadem had been destroyed by the fiendfyre. All that was left was the snake. If they could just kill the snake, then they could destroy Voldemort.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Snape dead. Betrayed by his own master and his last words to Harry as his silver memories floated around him. His black eyes stared at Harry's green ones, not fearing death, but a desperate attempt to see life.

"Look at me."

_Just a little insight won't make this right_

_It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

Memories of Snape's friendship with Lily, and how he loved her swirled around Harry. Now he knew why Snape had acted that way.

He also knew it was time for him to die, to destroy that last bit of Horcrux inside him. 

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

Walking to his death was one of the hardest things he had ever done. Leaving behind the others to finish what he was unable to complete. He had spent his whole life escaping death, and now he would fully embrace it.

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

He wasn't dead, and now he understood. Dumbledore had planned it all perfectly. It was really he who was the hero of it all, not Harry. Harry had followed through on Dumbledore's plan, all set up to insure Voldemort would fall.

Harry had a choice. He could stay, but he had a duty to go back. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, George, Hagrid, Percy, Teddy, Luna…

They all needed him. He could end this. 

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

Narcissa lying to save her son. They no longer cared about loyalties; they just wanted their family to make it through alive.

Hagrid's tears made Harry want to reveal all hope wasn't lost. In fact, it was just the beginning. _  
_

_Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
_

Voldemorts lie of Harry's death was enough. Everyone knew it was a lie, and cried out to fight again for everything they held dear.

The snakes head flew in the air, marking the death of the last Horcrux. Now was the time to end this.

_It ends tonight,  
It ends _

Harry revealed himself. Only for a few was it relief it he was alive. To most it was the renewal of hope of the new dawn. 

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,

Words were exchanged. Empty to Voldemort, completely meaningless. To Harry they meant everything. To show how Voldemort's own actions had led to his own downfall, to show how wrong he was. _  
_

_It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right_

Remorse. It was Riddle's one chance of saving himself, and he threw it away without a thought.

Deep inside Harry knew Riddle would never accept it; it was outside of his nature, his understanding. But Harry had to do it. He had to give him that choice. Even Voldemort deserved a chance to be saved.

_It's too late to fight_

No more ties, no more duels. No matter what Riddle tried to do, he would lose.

And there was nothing he could do about it. _  
_

_It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
_

They both stared at each other. _  
_

_Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,_

The dawn rose. Sunlight sparkled and glittered throughout the Great Hall, illuminating it, fitting for the event that would happen.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"Expelliamous!"

_It ends tonight._

The Dawn had come.

**Review? It makes me really happy. **


End file.
